


If You Ever Need To...

by hi_no_senshi



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_no_senshi/pseuds/hi_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They know he probably won't need to escape overnight again...</p><p> </p><p>(Kind of a companion, somewhat sillier, piece to Understood. Set after episode 12.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Ever Need To...

Takeru had renewed strength, renewed purpose, and a renewed ability to cope with the harder parts of being who he was. The others had accepted his absence, and now accepted his presence once more. 

However, this did not mean he escaped further commentary. There was a bag packed for him, that first evening. He tsked when he saw it, and went down on one knee to inspect the contents. There was food, water, a warm jacket, and a book in a waterproof pocket. The kuroko, no doubt, but the notes in various colours spoke of other interference.

Mako:  
 _I don't think you need this any more, Takeru. But it's all right if you do. It's all right if you need a night off, now and then._

There was a small drawing of a lion. 

Ryuunosuke:  
 _Tono! My heart bleeds for you that you would be so concerned for us! We're strong and well. Please do not worry. My life is in your hands, always._

Kotoha:  
 _Tono-sama... please don't be sad. Thank you for coming back. If you need to go for a walk again, please wrap up warmly!_

Chiaki had attempted a haiku:   
_Takeru, you suck  
I will surpass you someday  
(but please be careful)_

It was not an especially well written haiku, but it had the advantage of being succinct. 

...and it made Takeru smile. 

All four of his retainers' hearts were on display, for him. It was not... not right, for he still wished deep down that they did not have to risk themselves. But it was a gift, and an honour, in a way that he would not have understood when he fought alone. 

He would not leave again tonight.


End file.
